playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Tales of Symphonia Skit Ideas!
Remember how I mentioned that you'd be able to trigger humourous skits similar to Palutena's Guidances in SSB4 with Lloyd Irving on the ToS stage? So this is a blog where I present these skits! Enjoy! 'Mario' *'Lloyd': Eh guys, who is that? *'Genis': You don't know who Mario is? Seriously, Lloyd, you don't know him!?! *'Lloyd': Should I? *'Genis': Lloyd, Mario is the most famous videogame Character in the entire world. He's been there since 1981. *'Raine': Although he wasn't known as Mario right away ... *'Genis': Yeah, his first name was Jumpman ... because of obvious things... *'Lloyd': So, is there any hints on how to defeat him, Kratos? *'Kratos': He's way too expierenced. Not even I could stand up to him. Guess you'll just need to be lucky - as always ... 'Luigi' *'Lloyd': This guy looks awefully familiar, should I know him? *'Raine': That's Luigi, Mario's younger twin brother. *'Lloyd': Younger twin brother? Sure wonder how that works. *'Raine': ~blush~ Well, I should have added slightly. They're only a few minutes apart. *'Kratos': However, despite them being twins, Luigi has quite a lot of differences that make him stand-out. Watch out for his Green Missile. Or for his Final Smash - it has him take out the Poltergust 3000. *'Lloyd': So? What's scary about vaccuming a bit? Dirk always has me clean the entire house!! *'Kratos': Oh? I didn't know you liked being sucked up into a vaccum cleaner. That does explain some things, though. *'Lloyd': ~shock~ What!? 'Peach' *'Colette': She is so beautiful!! *'Lloyd': Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Colette. ~blush~ *'Colette': ~blush~ What? *'Lloyd': ~shock~ Wha-what I was saying was that we should focus less on her looks and more on the fight at hand. *'Genis': ~laughs~ Finally you are using your head for once, huh, Lloyd? *'Kratos': Correct. Despite being a victim of countless kidnappings at the hands of Bowser, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has learnt to stand her own during the battle. Watch out for those turnips she throws. Some are more powerful than others so always have your guard up. And, of course, don't let her looks blind you!! *'Lloyd': O-of course not! The only female I'll ever be blinded by is Colette!! ~shock~ *'Colette': ~blush~ Really!? *'Lloyd': ~blush~ *'Genis': ~laughs~ 'Bowser' *'Lloyd': Woah! A MONSTER!!!! *'Genis': What's the matter, Lloyd!? You act like we've never beaten up a monster up before. *'Lloyd' I- I mean, yeah, we did. But this guy is in a totally different league. He looks so fierce!! *'Genis': Yeah, I give you that. *'Kratos': Given that he's Bowser the Koopa King and Commander of the Koopa Troop, his appearance is to be expected. Luckily, he is as slow as he is heavy so dodge his attacks and counterattack and you should have little to no problem. *'Lloyd': Woah, he just breathed fire!! *'Genis': ~laughs~ Guess we can use him for a barbeceau! *'Kratos': Focus, boys. That's Bowser's signature Flame Breath. It gets weaker the longer Bowser uses it non-stop so be aware of this. *'Lloyd': Got it, the fight is in the bag! Wow, he's charging at me! Help!! *'Kratos': ~sigh~ 'Dr. Mario' *'Lloyd': Ewww, these pills taste bitter! Gross!! *'Genis': But medicine is good for you, Lloyd! He's certainly just trying to help. *'Raine': I doubt that. These are Dr. Mario's famous pills AKA his only way at fighting viruses. And they rather hurt than cure you, Genis. *'Genis': ~shock~ What kind of doctor is that!? *'Raine': No time to talk, we need to focus on the fight at hand. Lloyd, Dr. Mario is slower than regular Mario but makes up for it with strength. He also has a move Mario doesn't: The Doctor Tornado!! Be quick and don't get caught up in it or he'll gladly launch you into the air. *'Genis': But he's still a doctor! He won't hurt Lloyd too much, will he? *'Raine': I wouldn't be too sure about that. Rumor has it that he'd rather break you a bone or two than cure a disease. *'Lloyd': ~shock~ What kind of doctor is that!?! 'Bowser jr.' *'Genis': Watch out, Lloyd, here comes Bowser jr.! *'Lloyd': Bowser ... jr.? So he's King Bowser's son. Doesn't look much like his father, does he? *'Genis': Bowser jr. actually looks a lot like his father when he was his age. They even had almost the same bandana!! ~laughs~ *'Kratos': And yet, he fights quite different to his father. While he focuses on strength, Junior uses his brains to control the tricky Koopa Clown Car!! *'Genis': ~laughs~ Koopa ... Clown Car!?! *'Lloyd': ~laughs~ Hardly a dreadful name!! *'Kratos': Don't laugh. Despite its name, it houses a large amount of weapons like cannons, chain saws and wreaking balls. You should focus on attacking Junior when he's open for attacks. *'Lloyd': ~shock~ It take that back, I'm scared!! 'Rosalina & Luma' *'Lloyd': Raine, this woman levitates!! *'Raine': Oh, that's Rosalina and Luma. They're from outer space. *'Genis': From outer space!?! Guess that explains the Levitation. *'Raine': Yes, Rosalina is the mother of all Lumas and commander of the Comet Observatory. *'Lloyd': So that cute little guy is a Luma? Doesn't seem very tough to me. *'Raine': Oh, not? Just wait until they charge straight into your face and knock you to the ground. *'Lloyd and Genis': ~shock~ *'Raine': Trust me, you don't wanna get hit by one of them. But when you manage to knock it offstage, Rosalina won't be able to summon another one for quite some time. *'Zelos': So let me get this straight. Rosalina is the mother of all Lumas and yet she uses them as a weapon? Worst. Mom. Ever. *'Raine': Oh, they do so on their own. There's nothing they wouldn't do to protect Rosalina... 'Donkey Kong' *'Lloyd': Do you want a banana? Do you want a banana, huh? ~laughs~ Hehe, I'm used to do this day and night with Noishe. *'Genis': ~sigh~ This isn't a pet, Lloyd. That's a wild gorilla and it doesn't look very peaceful either. *'Colette': That's because that's Donkey Kong, King of the Jungle. He once was Mario's rival but it seems this DK isn't the one from 1981. Some say he's the original's son, for some he's the original's grandson. Either way, he and Mario don't seem to be friends. Although they race in go-karts and play Golf together. *'Lloyd': ~surprise~ Wow, you do know about him! How come? *'Colette': ~blush~ Hihi, I read about him in a book - of sorts... *'Genis': What kind of book? I wanna see it! *'Lloyd': Yeah, me too. Bet there are some hints on how to defeat him. *'Colette': Ehh, unfortunately, I don't have it with me so... *'Lloyd and Genis': Do tell...!! *'Raine': Boys, we should focus on the fight at hand. Anyway, DK has a great reach but lacks ranged attacks. So keep him at bay and take him out from afar. ='OTHER SSB5 IDEAS'= *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Stage Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Newcomer Ideas' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Veteran Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Item Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/Other SSB5 Ideas!' Category:Blog posts